Escondidos
by Virgi
Summary: TERMINADO Y si James y Lily tuvieran que convivir en un minusculo apartamento por tiempo indefinido? Que puede pasar durante tantas horas solos? JL
1. Comienza la funcion

**Lily Evans no tenia ni idea porque estaba en el despacho de su ex-director, lo único que ponía en la carta que había recibido esa mañana era que por favor fuera a Hogwarts porque Dumblendore quería hablar con ella.  
Ya había pasado media hora y allí no había nadie en ese instante entro Dumblendore  
-Buenos días Lily. ¿No te molesta que te tutee verdad?- Pregunto Dumblendore  
-Profesor para que me ha llamado...-Dijo Lily  
-OH! Es verdad, necesito que me haga un favor- Contesto Dumblendore  
-Un favor? Que tipo de favor?-Siguió preguntando Lily  
-Necesito que...cuide de...alguien-Dijo Dumblendore  
-¿De alguien¿De quien se trata?-Pregunto la pelirroja  
-Eso no puedo decírselo ahora, solo se lo podré decir si acepta...-Respondió Dumblendore con una sonrisa en los labios  
-Esta bien acepto ahora dígame a quien tengo que...cuidar?-La ultima palabra mas bien parecía una pregunta que una afirmación  
-Estupendo, venga mañana por la mañana otra vez y se lo explicare todo. Buenas tardes Lily- Y así Dumblendore dio por terminada la conversación. **

Media hora después Lily llegaba a su apartamento, era sencillo, tenia un baño, una habitación y la cocina que comunicaba con la sala de estar, al fondo había una habitación cerrada con llave que era lo que ella llamaba su...estudio, mas bien era muy pequeños, la decoración era escasa, con el poco sueldo que ganaba como cazadora, daba gracias por poder pagarlo todos los meses y tener suficiente para sobrevivir.  
Estaba muy intrigada no sabia a quien tendría que cuidar, lo mejor era cenar algo rápido y irse a la cama ya pensaría mañana lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su ex-director.  
El despertador sonó como siempre a las ocho y media, pero al mirar hacia la ventana vio una lechuza, demasiado tiempo viendo las lechuzas del colegio para no reconocerlas debía ser de Dumblendore fue lo primero que pensó Lily. Se levanto y abrió la ventana la lechuza, entro dejo caer el sobre y volvió ha salir rápidamente, abrió la carta y la leyó, se sorprendió al ver que Dumblendore decía que adelantaba la reunión en su despacho a las nueve y media solo le quedaba...UNA HORA! Corrió hacia el armario, cojeo unos vaqueros, una camisa de manga corta amarillo pálido y otra de manga larga blanca, se vistió con rapidez y cogio unas deportivas, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. Se miro al espejo y cuando estaba apunto de salir se acordó del bolso lo cogio y metió dentro la cartera, el móvil, las llaves de casa y las del coche. Bajo a la calle se monto en el coche y en casi quince minutos había llegado hasta un barrio de magos aparco el coche, saco la varita y enseguida llego el autobús noctámbulo. El autobús la dejo en Hogsmed y desde allí cogio un carruaje hacia Hogwarts, llego con diez minutos de retraso, corrió por los pasillos y al llegar al despacho vio la puerta abierta así que entro pero lo que se encontró allí le dejo perpleja y lo único que puedo decir fue:  
-TU!-Grito Lily como podía estar el allí, no podía ser el al que tendría que cuidar, entre todo el mundo porque el, estaba empezando a cabrearse y eso lo pudieron notar muy bien las dos personas que había en la habitación.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte Evans-Dijo el chico que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que había enfrente de la mesa del director  
-Lily, sientate quieres-El director parecia que analizaba cada palabra minuciosamente para que Lily no estallara.  
-¿Profesor, me puede decir a quien tengo que cuidar?-Pregunto Lily  
-Ocultar, Evans, ocultar nada de cuidar...ocultar-Interrumpió el pelinegro  
-OH cállate Potter! Y tu que sabrás de eso-Dijo Lily  
-Pues porque soy esa persona a la que debes ocultar, recuerda Evans ocultar-Respondió el moreno  
-No pienso cuidar, ni proteger ni ocultar a este...este...intento de hombre-Grito la pelirroja  
-Lily por favor calmate, deberás ocultar a James por una temporada-Empezó Dumblendore pero no pudo continuar  
-Entonces se supone que yo tengo que ayudarle?-Pregunto Lily  
-Bueno pues en un principio si-Contesto Dumblendore  
-Y durante cuanto tiempo?-Pregunto Lily  
-A eso no tengo respuesta, Lily, hasta que pase el peligro-Dijo Dumblendore  
-Peligro? Que tipo de peligro?-Pregunto Lily  
-A eso puedo contestar yo solo Albus, cuando dice peligro se refiere a que mi nombre a aparecido en siete listas que confiscamos a los mortifagos-Contesto James  
-Y por eso hemos decidido que, James, debe esconderse durante un tiempo hasta que se olviden de el-Continuo Dumblendore  
-Y donde se quedara?-Pregunto Lily  
-Pues en su casa naturalmente-Respondió Dumblendore como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo  
-¿En mi casa? Pero...pero el apartamento es muy pequeño no hay suficiente espacio para dos personas-Replico Lily  
-Tengo entendido que antes compartía el piso-Dijo Dumblendore  
-Eso era diferente...Nick...Era distinto, vale?-Dijo Lily  
-Quien es Nick?-James hacia tiempo que se había perdido en la conversación  
-Eso no te importa Potter-Respondió Lily  
-Por favor Lily, tu eres la ultima persona en la que pensarían-Dijo Dumblendore, Lily le miro a los ojos y se quedo muda  
-Esta bien, puede quedarse conmigo hasta que todo pase-Contesto Lily  
-Bien, entonces creo que ya es hora que te explique todo el plan-Continuo Dumblendore acomodándose en la silla- James se quedara durante tiempo indefinido en tu casa, nadie puede saber que esta allí, así que tu tampoco saldrás muy seguido de el edificio  
-¿Cómo? Pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar...-Lily no pudo acabar  
-Ya he hablado con tu superior al igual que al de James y lo entendió así que no hay ningún problema-Interrumpió Dumblendore  
-Eso quiere decir, que voy a estar encerrado sin hacer nada en su casa?-Pregunto James  
-Profesor le vuelvo a repetir que mi casa es muy pequeña no pueden convivir dos personas que se detestan en un espacio tan pequeño-Continuo Lily  
-Pues deberán apañarse porque ya esta todo decidido, James vivirás en casa de Lily hasta que pase todo, y Lily espero que me lo devuelvas de una pieza-Dijo Dumblendore aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios  
-Esta bien, Albus, tu ganas me esconderé...-Lily pudo notar como a James no le hacia mucha gracia eso de esconderse  
-Lily, Alex ya me dijo que te enviaría algunos de los informes de las misiones, para que estuvieras informada y no James tu no recibirás nada de nada-Dijo Dumblendore-Ahora ya podéis iros

Cuando Dumblendore dio por terminada la conversación, los dos jóvenes se levantaron y se marcharon por la puerta. Al llegar a los terrenos cogieron los carruajes hacia Hogsmed.

-¿Hacia donde tenemos que ir?-Pregunto James  
-Fácil, cogeremos el autobús noctamulo-Respondió Lily, y sin darle tiempo a contestar saco la varita y la agito  
-Buenos días, soy Erni...-Dijo un chico desde la puerta del autobús  
-Si si no tenemos todo el día...-Contesto Lily, entro pago y se fue a sentar, el chico miro a James, este solo levanto los hombros y pago

El autobús daba muchos giros bruscos, James se dio cuenta que Lily no estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos.

-Nosotros nos bajamos aquí-Dijo Lily y empezó a bajar  
-Oye espera!-Grito James, bajando deprisa, Lily ya estaba dentro del coche con el motor encendido  
-¿Subes? O prefieres andar?-Pregunto Lily, pero James no respondió, subió y se abrocho el cinturón. No hablaron durante los diez minutos que duro el viaje.

-No es grande, como ya le dije a Dumblendore, pero sobra para vivir una persona-Dijo Lily cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento  
-¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?-Pregunto James  
-En el sofá-Dijo Lily como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-Bueno yo voy a prepararme la comida  
-Oye...mmm...bueno es que...podrías preparármela?-Pregunto James  
-¿Por qué es que no sabes?-Dijo Lily  
-Nunca me he hecho la comida, vale?-Contesto James  
-OH! Esta bien, pero te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí tu también sabrás cocinar-Lo ultimo lo dijo bajito, pero suficiente para que James lo oyera

Al terminar de comer los dos se fueron a ver un poco la tele.

-¿Sabes que todavía no se en que trabajas?- Pregunto James  
-¿Y que?-Continuo Lily  
-Pues que quiero saberlo, la verdad es que cuando salimos de Hogwarts pensé que te convertirías en Auror-Dijo James  
-Empecé la carrera de Auror pero la deje a mitad-Dijo Lily  
-¿Por qué? Siempre sacaste buenas notas-Dijo James  
-Me interese mas por otra rama-Dijo la pelirroja  
-¿Cuál?-Continuo preguntando James  
-Cazadora...-Dijo Lily  
-¿Cazadora? Vaya...así que eres caza vampiros no?-Pregunto James  
-Se podría decir que si, aunque también puedo cazar hombres lobos o cosas así, no solo vampiros-A James le sorprendió la manera indiferente en que Lily le respondía-Tus amigos también son Aurores?  
-No, solo Sirius se hizo auror, Meter tiene un pequeño cargo en el Ministerio y Remus se intereso por la docencia-Dijo James después de eso hubo un silencio un poco tenso  
-¿Por qué también cazas licántropos?-Pregunto James, la ojiverde ante aquello rió  
-Puedes estar tranquilo, no voy detrás de tu amiguito-Contesto Lily  
-¿Cómo...?-Pero Lily no le dejo terminar la frase  
-Vamos...se lo de tu amiguito desde Hogwarts y si tuviera algo contra el ya le hubiera atacado y respondiendo a tu pregunta solo cazo a los hombres lobo que se interfieren en mis misiones-Explico Lily

Sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho de noche y un silencio incomodo reinaba por todo el apartamento

-Yo creo que me voy a acostarme-Dijo James y se dirigió hacia la habitación  
-A donde crees que vas?-Le pregunto Lily levantándose de el sofá  
-A dormir-Contesto tajante James  
-Te dije que tu dormías en el sofá, Potter-Dijo Lily  
-A no, no pienso romperme la espalda durmiendo en un sofá-Dijo James y sin mas se quito la camisa y los pantalones y se cubrió con las mantas  
-¿Qué haces Potter¡Sal de ahí!-Grito Lily  
-A no, si quieres puedes dormir en el sofá-Dijo James  
-Serás...-Pero sin nada mas que decir cojio su pijama de debajo de la almohada y se marcho al sofá.

Pasaron diez minutos Lily entro hecha una fiera a su habitación

-Si alguien va a dormir en el sofá vas a ser tu, así que levántate-Dijo la pelirroja  
-No me pienso levantar pelirroja, si quieres te acuestas a mi lado y si no en el sofá, porque no creo que tengas suficiente fuerza para levantarme-Contesto James, Lily no podía hacer otra cosa así que se recostó al lado opuesto de donde estaba James  
-Como te pases te corto la mano...-Y dicho esto cerro los ojos, pero en los labios de James se podía distinguir una sonrisa picara

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejadme un Review eh? Y si no...pues un tomatazo

BeSiToS

Virgi


	2. Agua por doquier

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**fer-black: Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste!**

**meli-2108: No he tardado mucho en actualizar no? Espero que tambien te guste este.**

**Lily-cPotter: Ok, ok, ok ya lo he continuado. Ahora te toca a ti decirme que te ha parecido!**

**Dobbina: Muchas gracias por el consejo, lo intentare seguir! Deja review!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Como te pases te corto la mano...-Y dicho esto cerro los ojos, pero en los labios de James se podía distinguir una sonrisa picara**

**Al despertarse Lily escucho suaves ronquidos, parecido a los ronroneos que hacia un gato, intento girarse pero notó un brazo rodeando su cintura abrió mucho los ojos al notar que el brazo era el de James y lo que mas la asusto fue que se sentía muy bien rodeada por ese brazo fuerte, se sentía protegida como si en ese instante nada pudiera hacerle daño, pero una voz ronca le hizo volver a la realidad:**

**-Buenos días pelirroja, has dormido bien?-Pregunto James estrechándola mas contra su pecho**

**-Estaría mejor, si pudiera respirar-Contesto Lily haciendo un movimiento brusco para que la soltara, pero no la soltó si no que la acurruco mucho mas**

**-OH vamos...doy por sentado que no has dormido tan bien en tu vida-Continuo picándola James**

**-Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces y ahora suéltame-Exigió Lily**

**-A no yo creo que aquí estamos muy bien los dos-Dijo James y la puso de tal forma que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, James fijo su mirada en los labios de la chica**

**-Ni te atrevas, ni siquiera lo pienses-Dijo Lily**

**-¿Yo? Si yo no he hecho nada-Contesto James haciéndole una mueca juguetona**

**-Si claro lo que tu digas, suéltame-Volvió a exigir Lily**

**-Si yo te soltaría, pero es que como estoy tan cómodo aquí con tigo pegadita a mi-Dijo James, Lily se puso completamente roja y él no pudo evitar una carcajada**

**-No te lo voy a repetir otra vez suéltame ahora mismo-Dijo Lily**

**Cuando James la soltó, ella se levanto enfadada y lo primero que hizo fue irse hacia el armario coger unos vaqueros y una camisa y irse hacia la ducha. James por el contrario fue directo a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, pero cuando llego a la cocina vio que en la ventana había una pequeña lechuza que traía un sobre, al abrir la ventana la lechuza entro y se poso en una silla, al intentar quitarle el sobre, la lechuza le picoteo la mano y se puso arriba de uno de los estantes.**

**-¿No que no sabias cocinar?-Pregunto Lily, había olido la comida desde el cuarto de baño**

**-Mentí-Dijo James, a Lily le molesto la forma despectiva en que lo dijo, pero su atención se desvió hacia la pequeña lechuza**

**-¿Por qué no le quitaste el sobre?-Pregunto Lily quitándole el sobre y dándole un poco de agua con algunas golosinas**

**-Porque en el instante que lo intente me picoteo-Dijo James dejando dos platos sobre la mesa**

**-¿Me has preparado el desayuno?-Pregunto Lily**

**-Te lo debía recuerdas? Tu me hiciste la cena yo preparo el desayuno, ahora ya no tienes ningún motivo para enfadarte-Contesto James, Lily se sentó a comer el desayuno mientras leía el informe**

**-OH! Mierda-Grito la ojiverde**

**-Que ocurre? Malas noticias?-Pregunto el moreno**

**-Se podría decir...-Contesto Lily pero al ver que el pelinegro quería detalles continuo-Ayer hubo redada y no pillaron ni a un mísero vampiro, cada vez vamos peor...**

**Durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, James porque no quería cabrearla mas a Lily y Lily porque no estaba de humor para pelear con James.**

**-El desayuno estaba riquísimo, gracias-Dijo Lily levantándose **

**-¿Oye que vamos a hacer hoy?-Pregunto James**

**- Pues no se si lo oíste pero Dumblendore dijo que no puedes salir y como consecuencia yo tampoco-Dijo Lily**

**-¿Y no podemos hacer una escapadita?-Pregunto James**

**-Podríamos si encontraras un sitio donde no corrieras peligro-Contesto Lily-Y mientras tu lo buscas yo voy a la azotea a tomar un poco el sol**

**James vio como Lily se iba hacia el dormitorio, abría el armario y sacaba lo que parecía un bikini y una toalla, a los pocos minutos Lily fue hacia la cocina, bestia el bikini pero se había puesto una camisa y unos pantalones cortos encima.**

**-Voy a tomar el sol-Le dijo Lily**

**-En la azotea? Ahí te puede ver cualquiera-Dijo James**

**-Nunca sube nadie, así que no me pasara nada, si quieres algo me buscas-Dijo Lily y cerro la puerta de entrada detrás suyo**

**-Te vas a enterar...-James lo dijo tan bajito que ni el mismo pudo oírse casi la voz**

**Lily subió hasta la azotea, nunca subía nadie y no era la primera vez que Lily subía a tomar un poco el sol, le encantaba subir allí arriba y mirar hacia el horizonte cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, puso la toalla en el suelo y se tumbo, solo se oía el goteo de la manguera que había allí, aun no sabia para que estaba allí, le estaba entrando sueño así que cerro los ojos y se propuso dormir un poco.**

**James estaba aburrido, así que subió hacia la azotea y vio a Lily tomando el sol se giro sobre si mismo y vio una manguera, sonrió cogiendo la manguera, giro la llave y el agua empezó a salir, su sonrisa se ensancho y dirigió el agua hacia donde estaba Lily empapándola completamente.**

**-AAAAh!-Grito Lily cuando abrió los ojos y vio como James continuaba mojándola no sabia como reaccionar-Pero que crees que estas haciendo? Para ya me estas mojando**

**-De eso se trataba preciosa jajaja-Continuo riéndose**

**-Ah si?-Pregunto Lily mientras se acercaba rápido hacia él y intentaba quitarle la manguera**

**-A no no no no-Decía James intentando esquivar las manos de la pelirroja**

**-OH si si si si-Haciendo esfuerzos por quitarle la manguera, pero James era mas fuerte y la mojaba con la manguera, pero Lily se callo al suelo y James se arrodillo a su lado**

**-Estas bien pequeña?-Le pregunto James, pero al mirarla a los ojos vio como los tenia cristalinos-Ey tanto daño te hice?**

**-No-Pero a James no le dio tiempo a reaccionar Lily cojio la manguera y empezó a mojarlo**

**-Ey eso es trampa, ven aquí pequeña traicionera-Grito James ahora era el turno de reírse de Lily**

**-Te gusta estar mojadito?-Pregunto Lily**

**-Pues ahora que lo dices creo que no, era mas divertido mojarte a ti-Decía James intentando quitarle la manguera**

**Estuvieron durante un buen rato mojándose y riendo hasta que James se tropezó y cayo encima de Lily, ninguno de los dos podía parar de reír hasta que Lily se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban y paro de reír, rápidamente James hizo lo mismo.**

**-Creo que tendríamos que ir a cambiarnos-Dijo Lily**

**-Si claro-Contesto James, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, Lily tirito de frío al darse cuenta James se levanto-Anda vamos que te estas helando **

**-Si-Dijo Lily**

**Los dos bajaron hasta llegar al piso, sin ni siquiera mirarse Lily se dirigió a la ducha y James hacia la sala. Después de un rato Lily salió del baño con solo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo.**

**-Ya puedes entrar, yo voy a vestirme-Dijo Lily, James asintió embelesado mirando a la pelirroja **

**Cuando James salió del baño el olor a comida recién hecha le llego, su estomago rugió con fuerza tenia muchísima hambre así que se dirigió hacia la cocina.**

**-Huele muy bien-Le dijo a Lily muy cerca del oído sobresaltándola**

**-¿Por qué mejor no terminas de vestirte?-Pregunto a Lily, mirando de reojo a James, que solo llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros.**

**-Es que tengo hambre-Dijo James, viendo como Lily habría lo que parecía ser envases de comida china-¿Es comida china?**

**-Si, es que no tenia ganas de cocinar-Contesto Lily con una sonrisa**

**-Mmmm me encanta la comida china-Dijo James**

**-Espero que te guste lo que pedí-Comento ella**

**-Cogiste tallarines?-Pregunto el moreno**

**-Si, te gustan?-Dijo Lily**

**-Me encantan-Dijo James**

**-Anda vamos al sofá comeremos allí mas cómodos y veremos un poco de tele-Dijo la chica**

**Lily miraba hacia donde James dormía, la verdad es que dormido hacia cara de angelito parecía un niño pequeño, con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro, Lily ante este pensamiento sonrió.**

**-Porque te empeñas en aparentar ser tan duro cuando eres tan dulce-Murmuro Lily mientras le apartaba un mechón que caía en su cara, el se movió pero no se despertó**

**Lily se enfado consigo misma al notar algo extraño en su estomago cuando James volvió a sonreír en sueños, se levanto enfadada y se puso a leer un libro que hacia tiempo había empezado pero nunca tenia tiempo de acabarlo.**

**Al abrir los ojos James se fijo en la pelirroja que estaba al otro lado del sillón leyendo un libro bastante gordo.**

**-¿Nunca te cansas de leer?-Pregunto James**

**-Me gusta leer-Respondió Lily**

**-Pero es aburrido-Continuo el**

**-Es aburrido si no tienes imaginación-Dijo Lily**

**-Oye! Yo tengo imaginación...-Dijo James**

**-Y no lo dudo en Hogwarts lo demostraste muuuy bien-Contesto ella**

**-Hogwarts era otra cosa, era un niño...-Dijo James**

**-Te recuerdo que íbamos en el mismo curso y yo no me comportaba así-Contesto Lily**

**-Pero tu eras distinta, yo siempre me había dedicado a hacerle bromas a todo el mundo, desde niño-Dijo James**

**-Eso es lo que no entiendo...¿Porque hacías bromas a diestro y siniestro¿Qué tipo de diversión era esa?-Pregunto Lily**

**-A eso no le tengo explicación, eran chiquilladas, éramos unos niños que siempre habían tenido lo que querían que les gustaba llamar la atención, vamos Lily no puedes recriminarle a un niño que juegue y sea feliz-Dijo el**

**-¿Cuándo cambiaste¿Cuando maduraste?-Pregunto Lily**

**-A mediados de 6º, cuando me di cuenta que no todo en la vida es diversión...cuando decidí que quería ser auror-Dijo James**

**-Y..¿Como lo decidiste?-Pregunto Lily**

**-Cuando Dumblendore me dijo que Voldermor había matado a mis padres...-Después de que James le dijera eso Lily no pregunto nada mas se quedo callada mirando el libro haciendo como si estuviera leyendo**

**James estaba vagando por sus recuerdos cuando noto un cuerpo tibio apoyándose en el, cuando giro la cabeza para mirar que era, se encontró a una pelirroja acurrucada a su lado, apretando su brazo. El paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily y la acurruco en su pecho.**

**-Siento haberte preguntado esas cosas-Murmuro ella, James la miro y le sonrió**

**-No pasa nada, por lo menos ahora ya no piensas que soy el mismo que en Hogwarts-Dijo el**

**-Hace tiempo que ya no pienso igual-Le dijo la pelirroja mientras se acurrucaba todavía mas en el pecho de el, el la miro y sonrió y los dos miraron hacia la ventana.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Dejadmereview!**


	3. Peleas y lagrimas

**Gracias por los Reviews!**

**Tsubame-chan: Gracias! Si a mi tambien es la escena que mas me ha gustado Kisses :D**

**Dobbina: Hola gracias! Si muchas personas tambien lo han pensado y yo como una mas me acoplo! jeje**

**fer-black: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que tambien te guste este!**

**Lily-cPotter: Espero que te guste este capitulo! Deja review!**

**Sarah Lilian Potter: Aqui tienes el capitulo espero que te siga gustando!**

**hermionedepottergranger: Hola! Me alegra tener una lectora fiel y bueno si que hay un...ligero...cambio pero juro que no durara mucho!**

**sara fenix black: hola! Ay que ilusion que me dejaste un review, con lo que me gustan tus fics me hizo mucha ilusion que me dejaras un review. Espero que este te guste y que en este tambien me dejes un review!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Hace tiempo que ya no pienso igual-Le dijo la pelirroja mientras se acurrucaba todavía mas en el pecho de el, el la miro y sonrió y los dos miraron hacia la ventana.**

**Pasaron unas horas y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada ni se había movido por miedo a que el otro se apartara.**

**James no podía creer que por fin Lily estaba allí junto a el aunque sabia que pronto eso terminaría le daba igual por una la tenia a su lado.**

**En cambio Lily no estaba nada contenta, tenia una batalla interior, no sabia porque le había hablado de forma tan cariñosa, ni porque seguía apoyada en su pecho, pero algo dentro de si le pedía que se quedara quieta que no se moviera, que si hacia algún movimiento esos brazos fuertes que en ese instante la apresaban la soltarían y ella se sentiría desprotegida, indefensa como si cualquier cosa le pudiera pasar.**

**Lily fijo la mirada en los labios de James y este al notar que era observado la miro ella avergonzada desvió la mirada y él con una sonrisa en los labios, puso su mano en la barbilla de ella obligándola a mirarlo acercando su rostro al de ella, apunto de hacer lo que tanto deseaba desde que era un niño.**

**Ella no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, dios lo iba a besar! Pensó Lily contenta, pero en el mismo instante una voz en su interior le decía que parara que no le besara que eso no estaría bien que él le haría daño que no debía dejarse convencer tan fácil por el.**

**El moreno no podía creer la suerte que tenia, mirando aun esos labios carnosos que poseía la pelirroja, le entraban cada vez mas ganas de sellar el poco espacio que quedaba, iba a besarla ya faltaba poquísimo.**

**Sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente hasta que sus narices tocaban una en contra de la otra, apunto de rozarse sus labios, el libro que Lily tenia apoyado en las rodillas callo al suelo dando un estrepitoso ruido que hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente avergonzados, bueno mas bien ella enfadada consigo misma por lo que casi hacia y el molesto con el estupido libro, ahora ya tenia otra razón para odiar los libros pensó James.**

**Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el "incidente" y ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada, Lily esquivaba a James como podía y eso era muy difícil para ser un piso tan pequeño, pero James no entendía como se las apañaba para desaparecer la mayor parte del tiempo.**

**En una de tantas cenas en las que la conversación volvía a brillar por su ausencia, James arto por tanto silencio dejo caer el tenedor recogió su plato lo dejo en el fregadero y salio de la cocina dando un portazo y dejando a una Lily con los ojos abiertos de par en par.**

**Estaba furioso, para el lo que había podido pasar dos semanas atrás había sido importante, pero estaba claro que para ella no era mas que...que...ni siquiera podía decirlo, aun le dolía recordar cuantas veces lo rechazo en Hogwarts, como Sirius y Remus intentaban que la olvidara, una pequeña sonrisa se podía ver en sus labios, aun podía recordar perfectamente aquella conversación.**

**· Flash Back ·**

**Tres chicos de nomás 17 años estaban en la vieja clase de transformaciones del cuarto piso. Parecía que mantenían una acalorada discusión desde hacia rato.**

**-No voy a hacerlo-Fue lo único que salio de la boca de uno de los chicos**

**-Vamos Prongs, debes olvidarla para que sufrir por esa mujer-Le dijo su mejor amigo**

**-Tu no lo comprendes-Contesto el otro moreno y girándose hacia el chico de ojos miel le dijo con reproche-Pero pensaba que tu si**

**-James...yo creo que Sirius tiene razón...por mucho que creas quererla-Pero no le dejo continuar**

**-No creo quererla se que la quiero-Dijo James**

**-Basta ya James, olvídate de ella, no te quiere y nunca te querrá, y no James no son mis palabras son las que te ha dicho esta mañana-Dijo el otro moreno**

**-Pero yo...-Intento contestar**

**-Lo se hermano...lo se-Dijo el de ojos azules**

**-Estamos aquí para ti Prongs...siempre-Dijo el otro**

**-Gracias...-Fue lo ultimo que se logro escuchar**

**· Fin del Flash Back ·**

**La sonrisa de James se ensancho al recordar eso, sus amigos se habían esforzado muchísimo para que el no se deprimiera para que no pensara en ella, y ahora cuando los tres pensaban que todo se había pasado llegaba esto, el se tenia que esconder y justamente con ella, sabia que aunque hubiera no abría podido negarse, pero lo que enfado a sus amigos es que el en ningún momento se opuso. James empezó a recordar la conversación o mas bien el regañón que le metieron sus amigos.**

**· Flash Back ·**

**-Como que con Evans?-Le grito su mejor amigo**

**-Pues eso, que el capitán dice que me tengo que esconder, y ha decidido que sea en casa de Li...digo Evans-Contesto el muchacho**

**-No puede ser-Dijo Remus-Con lo que nos costo quitártela de la cabeza**

**-Chicos no voy a hacer nada...-Y cuando sus amigos empezaron ha respirar dijo-...que ella no quiera hacer**

**-Ah no!-Grito esta vez el castaño-Tu vas a mantener tu boca lejos de la suya**

**-Y toda parte de tu cuerpo-Incluyo Sirius**

**-Chicos no voy a...-Pero fue interrumpido**

**-Pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella-Dijo Remus**

**-Hablaras lo suficiente-Siguió Sirius**

**-Chicos...-Pero le volvieron a interrumpir**

**-Y ante todo...NO TE ENAMORES!-Dijeron los dos aunque mas bien lo ultimo lo gritaron**

**-...otra vez-Murmuro Sirius**

**-Esta bien chicos tranquilos lo tengo superado-Confirmo James con una sonrisa**

**En ese instante entro su capitán diciéndole que era hora que se dirigiera a Hogwarts**

**-Prométenos que resistirás hasta que podamos sacarte de allí-Dijo su mejor amigo**

**-Os lo prometo-Y con eso ultimo se despidió de sus amigos **

**· Fin del Flash Back ·**

**La sonrisa se borro de su rostro en el mismo momento en que recordó lo ultimo que había dicho a sus amigos, no, no lo había cumplido había faltado a su promesa y ahora ya era demasiado tarde, Lily Evans volvía a tener un lugar en su corazón y esta vez sabía que no seria tan fácil quitarla de allí.**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Lily.**

**-Se puede saber que te pasa? Por que te has largado así?-Le pregunto**

**-Como? Eres tu a la que le pasa algo cuando intento hablarte sales huyendo con una tonta excusa y cuando estamos en la misma habitación la tensión se dispara. Y tienes la cara de preguntarme que me pasa?-Pregunto el moreno**

**-Eso no es verdad yo no huyo...-Contesto la pelirroja**

**-A claro no ges...-Dijo James-Por eso que cuando intento hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió sales pitando**

**-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando con tigo de...de...DE ESO-Dijo Lily roja de furia**

**-No puedes ni nombrarlo-Se burló James-Casi nos besamos, que pasa con eso es normal...**

**-No, no es normal cuando eres tu-A James se le borro la sonrisa del rostro se quedo callado.**

**-Tanto asco te doy? Tanta repulsión te causo?-Pregunto James, pero Lily no contesto.**

**-Bien pues entonces tranquila no te lo volveré a mencionar mas, vamos ha hacer como si eso nunca hubiera pasado, a partir de ahora tu para mi solo serás una extraña con la que tengo que convivir para que no me maten al igual que yo para ti solo seré el mismo crió de antes, el mismo crió que despreciabas y sigues despreciando solo porque si-Al acabar esas palabras James cojio su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se pudo oír unas palabras-No voy a estar siempre para ti...Evans.**

**Cuando James salió dando un portazo, Lily miro su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, pudo ver como una pequeña lagrima escapaba dejando un camino de agua salada por su rostro, y siguiendo a esa muchas mas hasta que no pudo mas y rompió en llanto, se dirigió hacia su habitación cerro y se dejo caer sobre la cama llorando sin parar.**

**No sabia por que lloraba, no podía entenderlo, solo sabia que lo que había dicho James le había dolido muchísimo pero sobretodo que la hubiera llamado por su apellido, ni en Hogwarts la había llamado así, siempre la había llamado Lily o pelirroja, aun recordaba lo que se enfadaba cuando le sacaba motes cariñoso, y en este instante estaba añorando que el la persiguiera por los pasillos y le pidiera que saliera con el y sin querer pensar mas en ello siguió llorando hasta que agotada de llorar calló rendida bajo los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Sabía que no podía salir de el edificio así que subió hacia la azotea. Cuando estuvo allí se quedo contemplando las estrellas, era una noche despejada así que se veían a la perfección. Busco con desesperación la estrella que llevaba el mismo nombre que su amigo y mirándola dijo:**

**-Lo siento amigo, no cumplí mi promesa, pero te juro que la voy a sacar de mi corazón, aunque me cueste lo lograre.**

**Cuando llego, no tenia ganas de ir a la habitación así que se hecho sobre el sofá y se durmió allí.**

**Al despertar y no notar el cuerpo caliente de James a su lado Lily abrió los ojos y con brusquedad miro a su alrededor, salio de la habitación y al llegar a la sala lo pudo ver, durmiendo en el sofá, todavía con las gafas puestas y vestido, lo miro pero no se movió, aunque le doliera ella misma se había buscado el desprecio que el chico le guardaba.**

**Al ir hacía la cocina, oyó como si algo rascara la puerta, miro por el agujerito pero no vio nada, pero el ruido no cesaba, así que con curiosidad abrió la puerta. **

**-AAAAhhhh!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver al gran perro que en esos instantes se había plantado y era igual de alto que ella (N/A: Creo que no he descrito a ningún personaje así que como aclaración, vamos a figurarnos que Lily es mas bien bajita, pero sin pasarse que nos conocemos ¬¬)**

**James al oír tal grito se levanto y corrió hacia ella, pero al ver al perro se quedo estático**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto al perro**

**-Le estas hablando a eso?-Pregunto Lily que en ese momento ya estaba detrás de James**

**-Si Evans...-Si Lily no supiera de ante mano que los perros no podían sonreír habría jurado que ese perro lo había hecho**


	4. Se marcha

**_GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!_**

**Lily-cPotter: Espero que te guste este capitulo y dejame review!**

**Tsubame-chan: Juju pues si te a dado rabia lo de Evans cuando leas este me matas... Si el dichoso librito siempre por medio ahora James ya tiene otra razon para que no le gusten :D Muchas gracias por decirme lo de los reviews si no me lo dices no me entero jeje Espero que te guste el capitulo. Kisses!**

**sara fenix black: Hola! Si ya había notado yo que amabas a Sirius Pues quedan unos dos caps, lo se es muy cortito pero... Bueno espero que te guste este cap y dejame un review que me hace mucha ilusion!**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Pues a Lily aun le va a costar un poco dar el paso para aceptar lo que siente jeje! Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Sarah Lilian Potter: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el chap y espero que te guste este tambien! Dejame un Review!**

**fer-black: Si lo del lindo perrito era facil Espero que te guste este capitulo y que dejes un review!**

**ViRgInIa BlAcK dE lUpIn: Ola Virgi! (Uy esto a sonado un poco raro ) Si me quede con ganas de leer la carta jeje. Te vas de vacaciones? Ay que bien ya me gustaria a mi, yo que solo voy a la playa con mis amigas jeje. Gracias por decirme lo de los review porque si no me dices que había una opcion ni lo busco, ya me lo habían dicho pero ni idea donde encontrarlo y al decirme tu que había una opcion pues...até cabos jeje. Tu tambien pasatelo genial! (Bueno creo que leeras esto despues de llegar de vacaciones y si es asi pues...ESPERO QUE TE LO AYAS PASADO MUY BIEN)**

**Bueno y ahora si hos dejo leer...:**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-Si Evans...-Si Lily no supiera de ante mano que los perros no podían sonreír habría jurado que ese perro lo había hecho**

**-No te lo voy a repetir-Dijo James mirando hacia donde escasos momentos se encontraba un perro, y ahora había allí un joven.**

**-Que pasa¿No te gusto la sorpresita Prongs?-Le pregunto Sirius**

**-Por supuesto que no-Contesto James-¿A que has venido?**

**-A decirte que pronto podrás salir de aquí-Dijo Sirius-El capitán a dicho que puedes volver dentro de una semana**

**-OH...**

**-¿Lo único que se te ocurre decir es oh¿Qué te.. Ah no! Lo has vuelto a hacer-Dijo Sirius dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina**

**-Sirius...**

**-Sirius nada, James lo prometiste-Lo ultimo lo dijo con un gemido de angustia**

**-Lo se Sirius, pero me vuelve loco, tu no la has tenido a tu lado todas estas semanas-Dijo James**

**-James creí que la habías olvidado-Dijo Sirius**

**-Nunca lo hice-Decía James mientras bajaba la mirada-Pero ahora da igual dentro de poco me marchare de aquí y todo volverá a ser como antes**

**-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Sirius**

**-Eso ahora no tiene importancia-Contesto el moreno abatido-¿Vas a marcharte?**

**-Será lo mejor-Dijo Sirius**

**-Bien...¿Como sabré cuando es el momento de irme?-Pregunto James a su amigo**

**-Pues no lo se, supongo que el capitán te lo ara saber por medio de los informes esos que le llegan a Evans-Contesto Sirius**

**-¿Cómo lo...?-Pregunto James**

**-Dumblendore nos lo contó...bueno mejor me voy-Y dicho esto volvió a convertirse en un gran perro negro**

**James abrió la puerta de la cocina y el perro salio corriendo hacia Lily, esta al ver como el perro volvía a ponerse a dos patas, salto de la silla.**

**-JAMES!-Grito todo lo fuerte que pudo escondiéndose detrás del sofá**

**-Vamos Evans solo es un perro-Decía James mientras abría la puerta de salida y el perro salía moviendo el rabo, James le guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta**

**Lily enfadada cojio su informe que había recibido mientras James estaba encerrado en la cocina y cerro con un portazo la habitación. James suspiro cerrando los ojos, dentro de poco muy poco se marcharía de allí, no la volvería a ver y podría dejar de pensar en ella.**

**Los siguientes días no fueron muy agradables, todo se había vuelto en una absurda rutina, James había decidido no dormir mas junto a Lily, así que dormía en el sofá. Ni siquiera hablaban, ella estaba todo el tiempo en el cuarto leyendo los informes que le enviaban y solo salía para comer algo. El en cambio pasaba todo el dio mirando la televisión, escuchando música o ojeando los libros de Lily.**

**Al levantarse, Lily volvió a notar el vacío que desde hacia casi 4 noches sentía a su lado, cada vez que despertaba. Miro hacia la ventana y vio una lechuza, abrió la ventana y esta paso dejando el sobre encima de la cama y saliendo por la ventana, Lily se sorprendió bastante porque la lechuza no parara ni un segundo a descansar, recogió el sobre y lo abrió dejo caer el informe sobre la cama pero le sorprendió que también cayera una carta, la cojio y pudo leer _James Potter_ la giro pero no había remitente, con fastidio salido de la habitación con la carta aun en la mano y se encontró a James en la cocina.**

**-Toma-Dijo Lily dándole la carta y girando sobre si misma se volvió a encerrar en la habitación.**

**James se quedo callado, con la carta todavía en la mano, después de un par de minutos abrió la carta y extrajo del interior un pergamino que decía:**

_**Señor Potter:**_

_**Nos complace informarle que dentro de 2 días iran a recogerle 2 aurores ya que el peligro que usted sufría ya a pasado.**_

_**Esperamos su regreso entre nuestras filas**_

_**atte.:**_

_**Alex Back**_

**No podía creerlo se marchaba en 2 días solo 2 días mas y no volvería a verla, 2 días y ella ya no estaría en su cabeza dando vueltas, puede que si en su corazón pero por ahora sabía que de ahí ella no iba a salir.**

**Oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse así que escondió la carta en uno de los cajones de la cocina y salió hacia la sala, encerrándose como ya era costumbre hasta la hora de comer.**

**Lily miro a su alrededor y como siempre, estaba sola en la cocina, sin saber como se había acostumbrado a la presencia del moreno, negando con la cabeza se dispuso a preparar su desayuno. **

**Al abrir un cajón de la derecha vio la carta que minutos antes le había entregado a James, con cuidado la cojio y la leyó, con forme iba leyendo su cara iba tomando un color blanco instintivamente miro hacia la puerta de la sala, sin saber porque tenia un nudo en la garganta y un dolor muy fuerte que le oprimía el pecho, sin querer saber mas dejo la carta donde la había encontrado y se encerró en su habitación.**

**Volvió a llorar sin saber porque, sin saber, porque su estomago había dado un vuelco cuando leyó la carta, ella siempre se imagino que cuando eso ocurriera se alegraría de quitarse de encima a Potter. Pero en ese momento no estaba para nada feliz mas bien se sentía fatal ahora solo había algo rondando en su cabeza _"Se marcha"_.**

**_Continuara..._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Espero que os aya gustado el capitulo! _**

**_Ya queda poco para el final así que no os desespereis!_**

**_Dejadme Reviews!_**

**_BeSiToS de cHoCoLaTe _**

**_...Virgi..._**


	5. Se fue

**sara fenix black: Hola! Si los capitulos son cortitos pero si no lo hago asi la historia quedaria mucho mas cortita de lo que es ya que este es el penultimo capitulo. Espero que te guste y me digas si te gusto !**

**Tsubame-chan: Si ya se que no ha habido nada dulce pero eso lo dejo pa el ultimo capitulo.Espero llegar a tiempo a que puedas leerlo! Ya me diras si te gusto. Muchisimos kisses **

**fer-black: Si que bonito que es el amor (aaaaaaay...) Espero que te guste el capitulo y me dejes un Review! Besitos...**

**Lily-cPotter: Pues siento decirte que si, James se va en este capitulo y no, no se dicen lo que sienten...todavia... Deja Review Bye.**

**Girl-Potter: Siento decirte que no se lian, James se va antes de que nada pueda ocurrir. Espero que te guste el capitulo. BeSiToS**

**MARISOL: Pues si, al final si que se va, siento mucho no poder decir lo contrario. Espeor que te guste jeje Besitos y deja Review**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

** _Capitulo 5: Se fue..._**

**James estaba un poco extrañado hacía horas que Lily no salía de la habitación normalmente salía para comer pero en ese momento había estado encerrada desde el desayuno no quería preocuparse por ella pero no podía evitarlo, se acerco hacía la puerta del dormitorio y llamó, pero Lily no le respondió así que decidió entrar.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto al verla tumbada en la cama cubierta completamente por las mantas**

**-Vete-Contesto Lily-Márchate no quiero verte**

**-Lily...-Intento decir James**

**-FUERA-Grito con todas sus fuerzas**

**-Por lo menos come algo-Dijo James**

**-No y ahora LARGO-Volvió a gritar Lily a James no le quedo otra que marcharse**

**Entrada la noche Lily salio de la habitación y vio a James dormido se acerco y se quedó mirándolo fijamente dio una vuelta sobre si misma y miro alrededor cuando el se marchara la casa le parecería vacía.**

**Fue hacía la cocina y se preparo algo, intento no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a James, cuando termino de comer se volvió a encerrar en su habitación. **

**Cuando despertó ya eran las 2 del mediodía, salio de la habitación y al llegar a la cocina vio a James comiendo pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver un plato de comida a su lado, se sentó y empezó a comer.**

**-Me marcho hoy, ahora ya podrás estar tranquila-Dijo James pero Lily no respondió**

**-¿No vas a decir nada?-Pregunto James**

**-¿Qué quieres que diga?-Pregunto ella**

**-La verdad es que estoy esperando a que saltes de alegría por poder desacerté de mi-Dijo James, pero no sabía lo lejos que estaba Lily para hacer eso**

**-¿Cuándo llegan?-Pregunto Lily**

**-Hacía las siete o por ahí-Dijo James**

**-Bien-Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja al salir**

**Faltaba una hora, solo una hora para que el se marchase y Lily con algo de temor esperaba que eso no sucediera.**

**James estaba ansioso de que fueran a buscarle no podía quedarse mucho tiempo mas allí, si se quedaba mas tiempo se volvería loco, solo quedaba media hora para que llegaran.**

**Sorprendiendo a los dos habitantes de la casa, a las siete y cuarto llamaron al timbre, James y Lily casi al mismo tiempo salieron de donde se encontraban, se quedaron mirándose durante un par de minutos, pero de nuevo el sonido del timbre los saco de sus pensamientos.**

**James fue el que abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a sus dos mejores amigos, les abrazo al verlos. (N/A: Ya sabéis lo que digo no? Ese tipo de semi-abrazo con palmaditas en la espalda)**

**-¿Estas listo?-Pregunto Sirius**

**-Por supuesto-Contesto James-Anda vamos**

**-¿Ya?-Pregunto Remus, Sirius le había explicado que James había vuelto a sentir "cosas" por la pelirroja**

**-Si ya-Contesto James enfadado**

**Remus y Sirius miraron hacía donde Lily estaba parada mirando a James con los ojos rojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.**

**-¿Nos vamos o que?-Pregunto James**

**-Si claro, nos iremos en el autobús noctámbulo-Contesto Sirius**

**-Voy bajando, no quiero quedarme ni un minuto mas aquí-Dijo James y salio del apartamento sin mirar atrás**

**Cuando James salió, Sirius y Remus se miraron y luego a Lily, ella no se había movido solo miraba hacía donde minutos antes estaba James. Remus cojio la bolsa que quedaba por recoger y antes de salir le dijo a Lily:**

**-Solo esta dolido no le tomes enserio nada de lo que pudo decir-Después de decir eso salio por la puerta, Sirius miro a Lily**

**-Yo no pienso lo mismo que Remus-Dijo Sirius Lily lo miro sin entender-Yo creo que si James esta así es porque tiene una buena razón**

**Y con eso ultimo Lily volvió a quedarse sola en ese apartamento, aun con las palabras de los dos chicos taladrándole la cabeza pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ellas porque alguien llamo por el telefonillo de la puerta.**

**-¿Si?-Pregunto Lily**

**-Lily soy Nick, puedes bajar es que aquí hay unos...personajes...que no me deja subir-Dijo la voz de su mejor amigo**

**-No te muevas ahora bajo-Contesto ella cogiendo la chaqueta, que normalmente utilizaba para ir a trabajar**

**Bajo corriendo las escaleras y cuando estaba apunto de llegar abajo vio a su mejor amigo en la puerta y como el le había dicho allí estaban los tres chicos mirándole con mala cara.**

**-Permiso-Dijo Lily pasando por el lado de los tres muchachos**

**-Lily-Grito su mejor amigo mientras la abrazaba-Cuanto tiempo pelirroja**

**-Nick-Aceptando gustosa el abrazo**

**-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?-Pregunto Nick**

**-¿Cómo te has enterado que ya podía salir?-Pregunto Lily intentando cambiar de conversación cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio (N/A: La descripción de Nick la pondré al final del capitulo , por ahora ya saben que es rubio )**

**-Tengo mis contactos-Dijo Nick**

**-Vale...¿A quien has sobornado?-Pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa**

**-Al jefe-Dijo Nick-Ahora tendré que hacer yo los informes durante un mes**

**Los otros tres estaban que no daban crédito a lo que veían sobretodo James que pensaba que era una visión ver a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, enfadado por que con el desde hacia tiempo que no reía paso por su lado empujando un "poco" al chico, sus amigos pasaron también por el mismo lado pero sin empujar a nadie.**

**-Creo que alguien esta celoso-Dijo Sirius una vez habían subido al autobús**

**-No estoy celoso ella puede hacer lo que le de la gana-Contesto James girando la cabeza para ver mejor por la ventanilla**

**Sirius y Remus compartieron miradas cómplices, su amigo estaba mas que celoso, se le había notado en la forma en que había visto al chico que abrazaba a Lily.**

**Cuando se quedaron solos Nick y Lily subieron hasta el piso de ella, Nick había vivido unos meses con Lily en aquel piso, pero cuando encontró piso se marcho, en esos meses se hicieron muy buenos amigos por eso Lily confiaba muchísimo en el.**

**-Bueno ahora quiero la verdad-Dijo Nick-¿Te has enrollado con el?**

**-NO-Grito la chica-¿Cómo crees?**

**-OH venga pelirroja a mi no me puedes mentir, se que te gusta lo vi en tu mirada. Además tiene un culo perfecto-Dijo Nick (N/A: En este momento ya sabéis la orientación sexual no?)**

**-Oye ese culo es mío!-Dijo la chica, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho agrego-Digo...No tiene buen culo**

**-Si si claro Lils lo que tu digas-Dijo el rubio riéndose y dándole la razón como si fuera una niña pequeña**

**-No te pases-Golpeándolo de broma-Voy a llamar a Lisa para decirle que venga**

**Lily cojio el teléfono y marco el numero de su amiga, Lisa era la mejor amiga de Lily, al igual que Nick también era cazadora.**

**-¿Si?-Pregunto una voz por el otro lado del teléfono**

**-Lisa-Dijo Lily**

**-¿Lily? Pero si tu...-Dijo la voz pero Nick que había cogido el teléfono la interrumpió**

**-Si si aquí ya nos conocemos, ven a casa de Lily-Decía Nick-Que nos tiene que contar sobre el morenazo que a tenido a su servicio durante semanas**

**-¿Morenazo? En media hora estoy allí-Dijo Lisa **

**-Lisa no...-Pero Lily no llego a tiempo Lisa ya había colgado-NICK**

**-Yo no e hecho nada-Dijo el rubio escondiéndose detrás del sofá**

**-No te escondas cobarde, ven aquí ahora mismo-Dijo la ojiverde al ver como su amigo salía corriendo hacia el baño**

**-No no-Dijo el-No conseguirás atraparme**

**Estuvieron corriendo por toda la casa durante un buen rato hasta que Nick tropezó con una almohada que estaba en el suelo y Lily aprovecho para coger otra almohada y empezar a pegarle con el.**

**-Pide clemencia o no parare-Dijo Lily mientras le pegaba**

**-JAMAS-Grito Nick como si estuviera en un teatro**

**-Ríndete-Exigió Lily**

**-Nunca-Volvió a gritar Nick**

**-Ríndete o acabare con tu vida miserable-Grito Lily**

**-Pues entonces matadme vil dama-Grito Nick haciendo teatro, Lily al ver que no iba a ceder se puso a horcadas encima de el y empezó a hacerle cosquillas**

**-NO NO, esta bien vale vale pero para ya-Dijo Nick**

**-Di que soy la chica mas guapa que has visto en tu vida-Dijo Lily**

**-Eres la chica mas guapa que he visto en mi vida-Lily y Nick se quedaron callados, Nick no había dicho nada sino un chico que en esos instantes estaba parado en la puerta con una llave en la mano**

**-Lily la puerta esta abier...-Lisa acababa de entrar pero se callo al ver la persona que estaba enfrente de sus amigos**

**-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Lily**

**-A ti-Dijo el chico**

**-Fuera-Dijo Lisa**

**-No te inmiscuyas Tarner-Dijo el chico-Lily...**

**-Vete-Esta vez no había sido Lisa sino Nick, que se había levantado y estaba mas serio de lo normal-No quiere hablar contigo**

**-Eso no lo tienes que decir tu, sino ella-Dijo el con una sonrisa**

**-Fuera de aquí Mikel-Dijo Lily sin voz**

**-¿Segura princesa?-Pregunto el tal Mikel**

**-Ya la has oído, largate-Dijo Nick**

**-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo-Dijo Mikel Lily levanto la cabeza taladrándole con los ojos y dijo**

**-FUERA**

**Mikel no se movió ni un centímetro, pero Nick arto de ver a Lily con la cabeza gacha y temblando sujeto con todas sus fuerzas a Mikel por un brazo y lo llevo a la salida**

**-No vuelvas a ponerte delante suyo o te partiré la cara-Dijo Nick**

**-No puedes cuidarla las 24 horas del día-Y sin decir nada mas Mikel empezó a bajar las escaleras con aire de superioridad**

**-Siempre e odiado a ese cretino-Dijo Nick entrando a la sala pero se quedo callado al ver a la pelirroja-¿Estas bien?**

**-Si-Dijo ella levantando la cabeza y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas-Gracias**

**-Anda ven aquí pelirroja-Dijo mientras la abrazaba**

**-Ey yo también quiero-Se quejo Lisa uniéndose al abrazo**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Dejad REVIEWS!**

**Juro que actualizare pronto. Porque ya que es el ultimo capitulo no os are esperar mucho.**

**Besitos **


	6. Lo grande que es perdonar

**Muchisimas gracias a: Lily-cPotter,** **Sara Fenix Black, HermioneGranger91, Girl-Potter, fer-black, maripotter91, Ely-Barchu, Armelle Potter y aBlue Dragon siento mucho no poder contestaros los review uno a uno pero ahora ya no dejan asi que...Muchas gracias a todos y a leer el ULTIMO capitulo de Escondidos!**

**

* * *

**

**-Anda ven aquí pelirroja-Dijo mientras la abrazaba**

**-Ey yo también quiero-Se quejo Lisa uniéndose al abrazo**

**En otra lugar había tres amigos que estaban en una gran sala de estar hablando o mas bien solo dos de ellos hablaban.**

**-Si yo creo que gana...-Pero Sirius se quedo callado y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Remus para que mirara a James, Remus le guiño el ojo y asintió con la cabeza**

**-Si tienes razón Sirius yo también creo que la pelirroja y el chico ese están liados-Dijo Remus**

**-Si, tienes razón además hacen muy buena pareja-Continuo Sirius**

**-¿Pero que estáis diciendo?-Pregunto James-El rubio teñido ese no es nadie para Lily**

**-Si sobretodo por que es gay-Dijo Remus como quien no quiere la cosa**

**-¿Pero que dices¿Cómo va a ser gay si han estado coqueteando?-Pregunto James**

**-James no coqueteaban estaban hablando-Dijo Sirius**

**-¿Y como sabéis que es gay?-Pregunto James**

**-Por que te miraba el culo-Contestaron los dos a la vez James se sorprendió**

**Se que te hice mil heridas,  
casi imposibles de sanar,  
y nadie gana la partida,  
pues tu allí y yo acá.**

**  
y hacerle caso al corazón.**

**Cuando el orgullo no te deja,  
entrar en tiempo y en razón,  
hay que callar todas sus quejas,**

-**James...¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-Pregunto Sirius**

**-Nada-Contesto el moreno**

**-Somos tus amigos y aunque quieras esconderlo sabemos que la sigues quer...**

**-No lo digas-Grito James **

**-James...-James miro a sus amigos los dos lo miraban preocupados**

**-Casi nos besamos, solo faltaban unos centímetros y el maldito libro...-Dijo James**

**Porque llorar,  
porque vivir así.**

**Porque pensar para volver a mi,**

**que importa ya que tienen que decir.**

**Si vine ya, vine por ti, solo por ti,  
ayyy amor.**

**No me mates mas con ese rencor,  
no me tires mas con la soledad,  
no hagas alianzas con el dolor,  
no empeores mi realidad.**

**Te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor,  
te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad,  
doy lo que sea para que tu corazón,  
mire lo grande que es perdonar.**

**-¿Qué tiene que ver un libro en esta historia?-Pregunto Sirius**

**-Que el libro cayo y nos sobresaltamos y...-Dijo James**

**-No os besasteis, pero no pasa nada abría mas oportunidades no?-Dijo Remus**

**-Después de eso me esquivo por días-Dijo James**

**-Estaría confundida-Dijo Remus**

**Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón**

**mire lo grande que es perdonar...**

**Que vas a hacer en nuestra esquina,  
al realizar que ya no estoy,  
que vas a hacer con esta ruina,  
si tu no estas no se quien soy.**

**Si ya no duermes en la noche,  
si tu sonrisa ya no está,  
Si nada dejan los reproches,  
regresa y no mires atrás.**

**-Cuando intente hablar con ella sobre eso no era capaz ni de nombrarlo-Dijo James**

**-James que te dijo exactamente?-Pregunto Sirius**

**-Mejor dicho que le dijiste tu?-Pregunto Remus**

**-Le dije que era algo normal y ella me contesto que no era normal cuando se trataba de mi-AL decir esto James volvió a bajar la cabeza**

**Porque llorar,  
porque vivir así.**

**Porque pensar para volver a mi**

**Que importa ya, que tienen que decir,**

**Si vine ya, vine por ti, solo por ti.  
ayyy amor**

**No me mates mas con ese rencor,  
no me tires mas con la soledad,  
no hagas alianzas con el dolor,  
no empeores mi realidad.**

**Te doy hasta la luna con su esplendor,  
te doy hasta mi sangre por tu piedad,  
doy lo que sea para que tu corazón,  
mire lo grande que es perdonar.**

**-James no pensaste que ella puede tener miedo-Dijo Remus**

**-¿Miedo? Miedo a que? A mi?-Pregunto James, Remus negó con la cabeza**

**-James recuerdas alguna relación seria que hallas tenido?-Pregunto Sirius**

**-No pero eso que tiene que ver?-Pregunto James**

**-Ella ha visto durante casi 4 años como salías con chicas y a la semana estaban llorando por los pasillos-Dijo Remus**

**Hay heridas ayyyyyy amor,**

**imposibles de sanar que hacer con este amor,**

**nadie gana la partida no se quien soy me mata este dolor,**

**Porque llorar porque sufrir así, me mata este dolor**

**Porque sufrir así, si hoy vine por ti a decirte**

**Amor regresa y no mires atrás**

**que hacer con este amor ononono empeores mi realidad**

**No se quien soy te doy mi vida, te doy mi sangre**

**me mata este dolor yo, yo aun te venero.**

**Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón**

**mire lo grande que es perdonar...**

**-Lily no es como esas chicas-Dijo James**

**-Pero ella eso no lo sabe-Dijo Sirius**

**-¿Y que queréis que haga yo?-Pregunto James**

**-Que hables con ella-Dijo Remus**

**-Ay si mira como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, voy me acerco a ella y le digo ey que no te voy a usar como a todas esas tías que tu al largo de 4 años has visto como utilizaba y las dejaba tiradas llorando por los pasillos-Dijo James con sarcasmo**

**ayyy amor que vas a hacer al realizar que ya no estoy aquí**

**que hacer con este amor si ya no duermes en la noche**

**y nada dejan los reproches**

**no se quien soy me mata este dolor corazón regresa a mi**

**te doy hasta la luna amor**

**yo mi vida entera que hacer con este amor**

**y como tu no hay ninguna no se quien soy  
no mires atrás.**

**-No pero puedes acercarte y decirle que no la vas a utilizar-Dijo Sirius, James y Remus le miraron con una ceja levantada-¿Qué?**

**-Nada que eso a sido muy profundo para venir de ti-Dijo Remus**

**-¿Bueno pero vas a ir o no?-Pregunto Sirius mirando a James**

**-O esta bien-Acepto James**

**-Bien voy por mi chaqueta-Dijo Remus**

**Doy lo que sea para que tu corazón**

**mire lo grande que es perdonar...**

**Hacía bastante tiempo que Mikel se había marchado pero Lily aun no se podía creer que el chico había tenido la cara de presentarse allí, justamente ahora pensaba Lily justamente ahora que ya no me acordaba de el, de todo el daño que me hizo.**

**· Flash Back ·**

**-¿Lily te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba su amigo Nick, ella levanto la cabeza y su amigo pudo ver sus ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar**

**-Lo ha vuelto a hacer-Susurro ella**

**-¿Hacer que?-Pregunto Lisa**

**-Me ha engañado otra vez-Dijo la pelirroja volviendo a llorar**

**-Será cabrón-Dijo Lisa consolando a su amiga-Vamos Lils tranquila no llores mas ese capullo no merece tus lagrimas**

**-Lo mato yo a ese imbecil lo mato-Dijo Nick-Voy a buscarle y...**

**-NO-Dijo Lily-No se atreverá a volver Nick pero no le hagas nada déjalo en paz no me molestara mas **

**Y allí se quedaron los tres abrazados intentando consolar a la pelirroja para que parara de llorar.**

**· Fin del Flash Back ·**

**-¿Cómo ha sido tan capullo de volver?-Pregunto Lisa**

**-No lo se ni me importa-Dijo Nick-Si vuelve a ponerse en tu camino yo mismo le partiré la cara**

**-Si un morenazo no se la parte antes-Murmuro Lisa como quien no quiere la cosa**

**-Bueno porque no mejor comemos algo-Dijo Lily cambiando de tema- ¿Qué os parecen unas hamburguesas?**

**-Estupendo-Dijo Lisa**

**-Bien voy por las chaquetas-Dijo Nick pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la hamburguesería Lily se acordó que no había cogido la carta**

**-Mierda!-Dijo Lily-Se me a olvidado la cartera id yendo vosotros que yo os alcanzo enseguida**

**-Esta bien-Dijo Lisa**

**Lily volvió sobre sus pasos y llego rápido hasta su casa, abrió la puerta cogió la cartera y bajo las escaleras. Al salir a la calle noto que empezaba a hacer un poco de frío así que se abrocho un poco mas la chaqueta que llevaba.**

**-¿Tienes frío?-Dijo una voz detrás suyo mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, ella reconoció la voz enseguida e intento apartarse pero el era mucho mas fuerte que ella y la empujo contra la pared.**

**-Suéltame-Exigió ella**

**-Ni lo sueñes-Dijo Mikel (N/A: Quien supo quien era?)**

**-No me toques-Dijo Lily**

**-Tengo que tocarte para hacer esto-Dijo Mikel y entonces la estrujo contra ella y la beso, la beso a la fuerza ella intentaba separarse pero el no la soltaba la apretó todavía mas fuerte para que no se moviera y lo consiguió aunque también consiguió que Lily se pusiera a llorar**

**Remus y Sirius estaban atónitos con lo que estaban viendo allí estaba la pelirroja que había rechazado a su amigo besando al rubio teñido ese.**

**-¿Por qué no mejor volvemos en otro momento?-Pregunto Sirius obligando a James a dar la vuelta**

**-Pero que dices-Dijo James-Hemos llegado hasta aquí y ahora no voy a regresar**

**-James enserio porque no mejor volvemos luego eh?-Dijo Remus**

**-He dicho que no-Dijo James dándose la vuelta y quedándose tan blanco como el papel en ese instante sus dos amigos sabían que estaba viendo lo mismo que ellos-Lily...**

**Nick y Lisa estaban en la hamburguesería esperando su turno pero estaban un poco preocupados porque Lily no llegaba.**

**-No crees que se esta tardando mucho?-Pregunto Lisa**

**-Si-Contesto Nick**

**-Mejor vamos a buscarla-Dijo Lisa**

**-Si, que con el Mikel ese por aquí no me fió-Dijo Nick**

**Anduvieron buscando a Lily pero antes de poder encontrarla se tropezaron con los tres chicos**

**-Ey Moony mira quien viene por ahí-Susurro Sirius a Remus**

**-¿Qué?-Pregunto el castaño pero se quedo callado al ver acercarse al rubio y la morena**

**-Con que gay eh?-Dijo James taladrando con la mirada a sus amigos-Si muy gay por eso esta extirpándole las amígdalas con la lengua**

**-Hablas de mi?-Pregunto una voz detrás de James **

**-...-James abrió los ojos a mas no poder-Tu..tu...**

**-Si, yo, que pasa conmigo?-Pregunto Nick**

**-Pero tu...estas...allí-Dijo James señalando donde Lily y el rubio continuaban besándose**

**-Que el esta donde?-Dijo Lisa mientras miraba hacia donde señalaba James**

**-Dios!-Grito Lisa mientras giraba bruscamente a Nick para que viera lo mismo que ella**

**-Que coño esta haciendo!-Grito el rubio**

**-¿Pero si no eres tu entonces quien es ese?-Pregunto Sirius**

**-Un cabrón que salio con Lily y la dejo un poco...jodida-Dijo Lisa**

**-Lo que Lisa con tan buenos modales a querido decir es que es un hijo de puta que le planto los cuernos a Lily unas cuantas veces-Dijo Nick-Y voy a romperle la cara ahora**

**-No-Dijo James-El que se la va a partir soy yo**

**-¿Tienes ganas de líos Padfoot?-Pregunto Remus**

**-Muchísimos Monny-Contesto Sirius**

**Y los dos siguieron a su amigo que ya estaba a punto de llegar donde estaban Lily y Mikel.**

**-Vamos-Dijo Lisa arrastrando a Nick detrás de los tres chicos**

**-Déjame-Pidió Lily**

**-No preciosa-Dijo Mikel mientras volvía a besarla**

**-Oye tu-Dijo una voz detrás de Mikel mientras le daba con el dedo en la espalda**

**-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Mikel fastidiado**

**-Que beses esto cabrón-Dijo James y un instante después Mikel estaba en el suelo con el labio partido**

**-Que coño haces-Grito el chico tocándose el labio**

**-Lo que tuve que hacer yo hace tiempo-Dijo Nick pegándole un puñetazo a Mikel**

**Pero ni James ni Nick tenían intención de dejar marcharse muy rápido a Mikel y empezaron a pegarle mas fuerte y mas rápido, puñetazos y patadas iban y venían rápidamente pegándole y intentando hacerle el mayor daño posible.**

**-¿Los paramos?-Pregunto Remus**

**-Yo creo que podríamos dejarles un poco mas-Dijo Lisa**

**-Por dios, paradles lo van a matar-Dijo Lily**

**-No, aun se defiende-Dijo Sirius, Lily miro a su mejor amiga y después a los dos chicos y negando con la cabeza se acerco a James y Nick**

**-Parad, estaros quietos-Decía Lily**

**-Quilaté de ahí pelirroja que te aran daño-Dijo Sirius poniéndola a su lado**

**-No suéltame-Lily se zafo de los brazos de Sirius y se acerco a James**

**-Para por favor-Eso fue lo único que pareció hacer efecto en James que paro de golpearlo**

**-Lily...-Dijo James mirándola-¿Por qué te importa tanto?**

**-No es eso...-Intento excusarse ella**

**-Lo prefieres a el es eso verdad?-Dijo James**

**-N...**

**-Bien pues entonces yo no hago nada aquí-Dijo James empezando a andar seguido de sus amigos que lanzaron una mirada donde estaba Lily parada y empezaron a andar**

**Nick también había parado de golpear a Mikel que se había levantado y había echado a correr calle abajo. Nick rodeo con un brazo a Lily.**

**-¿Qué hago?-Le pregunto Lily-Dime que tengo que hacer**

**-Pues si quieres mi opinión-Contesto Nick-Yo creo que deberías ir corriendo hacia el y...**

**-Plantarle un buen morreo-Continuo Lisa, Lily los miro**

**-Vosotros creéis que es lo que debo hacer?-Pregunto Lily**

**-¿Le quieres?-Pregunto Lisa**

**-Si, creo que...me he enamorado-Dijo Lily por fin lo había dicho estaba enamorada de ese hombre y no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho en voz alta**

**-Entonces corre síguele-Dijo Nick empujándola suavemente por la dirección que había tomado James**

**Lily empezó a correr, apenas podía distinguirse a los tres chicos llego a un parque pero no sabia hacia donde habían tirado, miro hacia los lados pero no lo vio ni a el ni a ninguno de sus amigos, cabizbaja volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a donde le esperaban Nick y Lisa.**

**-No lo encontré-Dijo Lily mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas**

**-Tranquila Lils, lo mejor será volver a casa-Dijo Nick**

**-Si se me paso el apetito-Dijo Lisa**

**-¿Pero que decís? Vamos a celebrar que vuelvo al trabajo-Dijo Lily con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro, sus amigos la miraron tristes y asintieron siendo arrastrados por la pelirroja**

**Habían pasado ya algunos meses y Lily se había quedado absorta en el trabajo cada vez se tomaba mas en serio matar vampiros siempre llegaba la primera y se iba la ultima parecía que quería estar el menos tiempo posible en casa o con sus amigos.**

**Lisa y Nick empezaban a preocuparse los dos sabían que Lily hacía todo eso para no pensar en James para mantener su mente ocupada y dejar de pensar en el moreno.**

**Al contrario que Lily, James no paraba en casa aun enfadado con la pelirroja empezó a volver a ser el mismo que había sido en Hogwarts un mujeriego al que no le importaban para nada los sentimientos de las mujeres con las que salía.**

**Demasiadas veces sus amigos habían intentado hablar con el hacerle entrar en razón ver que esa no era la única forma de olvidar a la pelirroja, intentaban hacerle ver que volver a ser un capullo no era la mejor forma de olvidarla.**

**Los cuatro chicos cansados de ver a sus respectivos amigos en ese estado decidieron hacer algo para ayudarles así que trazaron un plan que esperaban saliera a la perfección.**

**-Que si James nosotros vamos a por la comida tu quédate aquí-Dijo Sirius mientras el y Remus salían y cerraban con un hechizo sin que James se diera cuenta**

**Los dos amigos al salir de la casa hicieron una señal que claramente pudo ver Lisa que inmediatamente llamo a Nick.**

**-Nick, todo listo-Dijo Lisa-Ahora te toca a ti**

**-Bien-Contesto el rubio colgando el teléfono**

**Recogió a la pelirroja en su casa y ella se montó en el coche un poco extrañada.**

**-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto ella**

**-Es una sorpresa**

**-¿Una sorpresa?-Pregunto Lily-¿Dónde esta Lisa no viene?**

**-OH ella esta allí esperándonos-Dijo Nick**

**Nick paro el coche una calle antes de llegar al sitio indicado.**

**-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Lily**

**-Voy a vendarte los ojos para que no veas donde te llevo-Dijo Nick**

**-¿Para que?-Pregunto Lily**

**-Porque es una sorpresa-Dijo el mientras la giraba y le ponía el pañuelo sobre los ojos impidiendo que viera algo**

**El rubio volvió a encender el motor y aparco enfrente de la puerta de la casa de James, el bajo del coche y le hizo una señal a los dos chicos que estaban al lado de la puerta esperando.**

**-Bien Lils ya hemos llegado-Dijo Nick ayudándola a bajar**

**-¿Puedo quitarme esto ya?-Dijo Lily mientras tocaba el pañuelo**

**-NO-Dijo Nick-Estropearías la sorpresa si lo haces**

**-¿Dónde esta Lisa?-Pregunto ella de nuevo**

**-A dentro y no preguntes mas-Dijo el chico les hizo una señal para que los otros dos la cogieran cada uno de un brazo y la entraran**

**-Pero que?-Lily intento soltarse**

**-No no Lily entra dentro y no hables hasta que yo te lo diga-Dijo Nick**

**Los tres chicos junto a Lisa entraron en la casa, Lisa abrió la puerta y con un empujón entraron a Lily dentro y volvieron a sellar la puerta con magia.**

**-¿Pero que es esto?-Pregunto James al ver a Lily tambalearse por el empujón**

**-¿James?-Pregunto Lily quitándose el pañuelo al ver que sus amigos no estaban se giro hacía la puerta**

**-Esto no tiene gracia Sirius-Dijo James mientras aporreaba la puerta-Abridme!**

**-Nick, Lisa!-Grito Lily-Ya estáis tardando, abrid ahora mismo la puerta**

**-No hasta que no habléis vosotros-Dijo Lisa desde el otro lado de la puerta**

**-Abrid ahora mismo-Exigió James**

**-Querido hermano no estas en posición de exigir nada-Dijo Sirius**

**-Abre ahora misma o en cuanto salga tu cabeza ira directa al retrete-Grito James ante la amenaza Sirius retrocedió un paso-Y lo mismo va para ti Remus**

**-Aplicaros el cuento vosotros dos también-Dijo la pelirroja a sus amigos**

**Los cuatro chicos artos de tantas amenazas se fueron hacía la sala mientras dejaban a los otros dos encerrados todavía aporreando la puerta.**

**-Parece que se han marchado-Dijo Lily con la oreja pegada a la puerta intentando oír algo**

**-¿Tienes tu varita?-Pregunto James mientras buscaba la suya para darse cuenta que no la tenia**

**-Claro que...-Decía Lily mientras la buscaba-no...me la han quitado!**

**-Pues ya somos dos-Dijo James**

**-Parece que no vamos a salir de aquí sin hablar-Dijo Lily**

**-Pues yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-La verdad es que esas palabras habían calado muy hondo en Lily que al instante se quedo callada dispuesta a no abrir la boca**

**En la sala cuatro chicos estaban discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de abrir o no la habitación donde habían encerrado a sus amigos.**

**-Yo creo que deberíamos abrirla-Dijo Lisa**

**-¿Pero que dices¿Que no escuchaste a Lily? Nos matara-Dijo Nick**

**-Yo opino lo mismo que Lisa-Dijo Remus**

**-Y yo opino que estáis para encerraros-Dijo Sirius y con esto los cuatro chicos volvieron a quedarse en silencio**

**Mientras tanto en otra sala todavía estaban encerrados un joven sin intención alguna de hablar mientras que la chica se estaba volviendo loca con tanto silencio.**

**-No le defendía a el-Dijo Lily James levanto la cabeza desorientado y con una ceja levantada**

**-No te he preguntado-Dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza**

**-Pero yo te estoy hablando-Volvió a insistir ella-¿Por qué no lo quieres entender?**

**-Entender que? Que cada vez que yo me acercaba tu salías corriendo que te interesan todos menos yo-Dijo el encarándola**

**-Eso no es verdad-Murmuro ella-Se que soy difícil de entender pero...no quiero que me hagan daño...no otra vez**

**-Y para tu no salir lastimada tengo que salir yo mal parado no?-Dijo James enfadado**

**-Yo no dije eso-Se defendió ella**

**-¿A que le tienes miedo?-Le pregunto**

**-A que me trates como a todas las demás**

**-Tu no eres las demás Lily tu eres...-Pero James no pudo seguir hablando ni el mismo sabía que era Lily para el**

**-James nunca he sobresalido en nada que no fuera en los estudios no soy como esas chicas con las que estas acostumbrado a salir-Dijo Lily dándole la espalda para mirar por la ventana**

**-Lo se-Dijo James**

**Se acerco a ella y con un movimiento un poco brusco la encaro puso su rostro lo mas junto al de ella que podía y le dijo en un susurro:**

**-Tu eres especial-Y al decir eso la beso, la beso como nunca un hombre la había besado pero al separarse vio como Lily miraba al suelo-Mírame**

**-Lo dices enserio?-Le pregunto ella-¿No vas a jugar conmigo?**

**-Por supuesto que no**

**Y diciendo esto los dos se besaron sin saber que detrás de la puerta cuatro pares de ojos los estaban viendo y en ese instante saltando de alegría.**

** FIN**

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me habeis enviado reviews! Me habeís ayudado mucho y dado apoyo para seguir asi que muchas gracias a:_ **fer-black, meli-2108, Lily-cPotter, Dobbina, Tsubame-chan, Sarah Lilian Potter, hermionedepottergranger, sara fenix black, Sailor Alluminem Siren, ViRgInIa BlAcK dE lUpIn, Girl-Potter, MARISOL, silvipotter, HermioneGranger91, maripotter91, Ely-Barchu, Amelle Potter y aBlue Dragon. **_Muchas gracias! Espero volver a saber de vosotras pronto!_


End file.
